Mapleshade's Vengeance/Chapter 8
Chapter description :It begins to rain as Mapleshade follows the border around Treecutplace. She plunges into the dense undergrowth, straining to hear the sound of the river. Scrambling back suddenly with a hiss, she emerges onto the riverbank. She imagines three shapes tumbling down the river, but realizes it's just a reflection of starlight. Mapleshade stares at the reeds far ahead, thinking that the RiverClan camp is in there somewhere. If the she-cat strains her ears, she feels as if she can hear the murmuring of cats settling down for sleep. Mapleshade imagines Reedshine settling down next to Appledusk, and the hair on her neck raises and she bares her teeth. She thinks about how her former mate will regret the day he met her, and how everything he told her about love was a lie. :Dawn approaches, and the she-cat continues her travels. She reaches the river, and, hating every step, wades across to the far bank. It is noted that the current is now slower than when she had attempted to take her kits across. Mapleshade lay panting, the wind growing strong. She stumbles through the reeds, stopping when she reaches the border scent marks. The rogue she-cat skirts along the edge to avoid being detected. Mapleshade's belly rumbles, but she doesn't hunt in case she alerts any RiverClan warriors. She reaches an area where the ground is drier and firmer, and the trees are thicker and leafier. Mapleshade climbs the tree, realizing it will be more difficult to get Appledusk alone, as she doesn't know the habits of RiverClan cats. :A noisy patrol passes beneath her tree without noticing the waiting she-cat. She hears more cats approaching, and Appledusk emerges from the reeds, followed by his apprentice, Perchpaw. He crouches down and pounces, but doesn't do well due to his stubby legs. He worriedly asks his mentor if he'll get taller someday, and Appledusk purrs that he will. Reedshine emerges from the trees and offers to demonstrate how to properly leap. Bristling, Mapleshade wonders if the she-cat lets Appledusk do anything on his own. Appledusk rubs his cheek against hers, saying he won't let her do anything, and that she should think of their kits. Reedshine protests, but Appledusk persists, saying it's too much a cost to risk her getting injured. :Furious, Mapleshade grips a branch so tightly, two of her claws snap off, but she barely feels the pain. She wonders how the queen could be expecting kits so quickly, and how many lies Appledusk had told her. Mapleshade prepares to leap down, but, as the cats move away, they stay together. The she-cat is furious. She feels a cold, wet bundle of fur press against her flank, but there's nothing there. Mapleshade decides that nothing is more important than getting revenge for her last remaining kit. :She dozes off and wakes up to hear something approaching in the undergrowth. Mapleshade hopes it's Appledusk, but Perchpaw emerges, practicing battle moves on moss and twigs he pretends are ThunderClan warriors. He realizes he could've taken the moss to the elders, and looks for more. The apprentice approaches Mapleshade's tree, and she drops down on top him. She drags him across the border by the scruff, noting that he's heavier than a badger. Perchpaw struggles and yowls, but quiets down when his attacker sinks her teeth farther into his scruff. He asks Mapleshade what she wants, to which she responds by threatening to rip his throat out. She reveals she's only using Perchpaw as bait for Appledusk. She shoves the apprentice's face into the ground, rendering unable to speak, and sits in wait. :Soon after, the light brown tom calls out for Perchpaw. To Mapleshade's joy, he emerges into the clearing, complaining about the apprentice. She drags him out from behind the tree, letting him fall to the ground and asking if that's what he's looking for. He stares, telling her that she was supposed to be out of the territory. Mapleshade calls him mouse-brained and accuses her former mate of murdering their kits. He denies it, accusing her of their deaths; he threatens to call a patrol. She tells Appledusk he can have Perchpaw back if he fights her first. Characters Major }} Minor *Reedshine *Perchpaw *Patchkit }} Mentioned }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Mapleshade's Vengeance Category:Novellas